


Batfam 1 shots

by Galaxy_Wolf_Bitches



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Dark, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Major Character Injury, Regret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Wolf_Bitches/pseuds/Galaxy_Wolf_Bitches
Summary: This is just some 1 shots(1 of witch turned into a book on watt pad) that came of my watt pad account.
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Stephanie Brown/Cassandra Cain, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. jon x wheelchair bound damien

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't get triggered i don't want to offend everybody.

**Im not trying to make fun of people in wheelchairs as I've once had to use a wheelchair myself.**

**Damien's POV.**

**I was leaving school whit Jon like normal. I see an on coming truck and push Jon out the way then every thing went black...**

**I wake up in a HOSPITAL ROOM. WHAT HAPPENED."Dami are you ok, you seem alarmed" said a familiar female voice." Victoria what happened?" "When the car hit you it did some pretty bad damage" "what do you mean?" "You'll never be able to walk around again." What no this can't be true i try to move my legs but nothing. "No NO NO NO" "calm down" "wait where's jon?" "Out side" i look out to the coridoor and see jon "can i speak with him alone?" "Sure, JON, DAMI WANTS TO SPEAK TO YOU!" "Thanks" then Victoria leaves the room. "Hey beloved" "hey boo" (a/n in this jon calls Damien boo) "so the doctor said you'll never walk again" "yup"**

**2 years later**

**"JON, HURRY UP WERE GOANNA BE LATE!" "Coming boo".**

**And i will make a part to just not this weekend because i am gonna be updating the main book-author~chan🖤**


	2. jon x wheelchair bound damien part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is part 2. And its an ao3 exclusive so it won't be on wattpad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes part 2 ao3 exclusive so it won't be on my wattpad account.

Damian's pov

"Coming boo" exclaims jon. What are we late for you ask. Well are first day of college of course and jons driving. We horridly got in the car and headed to college.

Time skip

It was a good day.

Before you say why it so short. Its late OK. Its currently 00:15 am in English time so night y'all.❤


	3. batfam fnaf au.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read it random.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi i exist

I can't find any thing like this so here also can some one please make some fanart of the batboys as animatronics thx.

Dicks pov

We dropped in the building by the roof.(fyi there erben explorers and youtubers in this) Victoria turned on the camera and we did are intro. "Hey guys gals and nonbinery pals and today were in the abandoned freddy fazbears pizza to explore so lets do this" I say mysteriously.

Time skip

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH RUN AWAY!" "I REGRET EVERYTHING" "RUN FOR YOUR LIFE BITCHES" we huridly clambed out the sky light 2 minutes later "well that's it for today" says Victoria then turns off the camera and we head home.

There please someone please make fanart of the batboys as animatronics.


	4. batband

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batband au

Hi my oc Victoria is in this.

Victoria's POV

Its a normal day. Dick and Dami practice guitar,Tim has got drum practice in an hour and jayson electric keyboard. Im practising my singing. You might be wondering why? Well were we live were known as the masked singers (this was created before the masked singer TV program existed). We each have a special necklace we wair.

There different music notes.

Time skip

Dami's pov 

Well here we go were about to preform enter sandman by Metallica

Me,dick,drake and todd start playing are instruments

Victoria:  
Say your prayers little one  
Don't forget my sun  
To include everyone  
I tuck you in  
Warm within  
Keep you safe from sin  
Till the sand man he comes

Sleep with one eye open  
Gripping your pillow tight

Exit light  
Enter night  
Take my hand  
Off to never never land

Somethings wrong,shut the light  
Heavy thoughts tonight  
And they aren't of snow white  
Dreams of war  
Dreams of lies  
Dreams of dragons fire  
And of things that bite

Sleep with one eye open  
Gripping your pillow tight

Exit light  
Enter night  
Take my hand  
We're off to never never land  


Then dick starts to play his guitar solo  


(Victoria) now i lay me down to sleep.  
(Dami) now I lay me down to sleep.  
(Vic) pray the lord my soul to keep.  
(Dami) pray the lord my soul to keep.  
(Vic) if i die before i wake.  
(Dami) if i die before i wake.  
(Vic) pray the lord my soul to take.  
(Dami) pray the lord my soul to take.

Victoria:

Hush little baby don't say a word  
And never mind the noise you Heard  
Its just the beast under your bed,in your closet,in your head

Exit light  
Enter night  
Grain of sand  
Exit light  
Enter night  
Take my hand  
Were off to never never land

(Were off to never never land,take my hand)  
(Were off to never never land,take my hand)  
(We're off to never never land)  
(We're off to never never land)  
( we're off to never never land)

The song ends and everybody cheers

Vic: Thank you Gotham

Time skip

Tims pov

"That went well" i say "yup" they all say in unison"I'm off to bed" mentioned vic "night" everyone says.

Done if you want a part to then just comment. Requests are open just say in the comments peace people - author~chan🖤

this.

Victoria's POV

Its a normal day. Dick and Dami practice guitar,Tim has got drum practice in an hour and jayson electric keyboard. Im practising my singing. You might be wondering why? Well were we live were known as the masked singers. We each have a special necklace we wair.

There different music notes.

Time skip

Dami's pov 

Well here we go were about to preform enter sandman by Metallica

Me,dick,tim and todd start playing are instruments

Victoria:  
Say your prayers little one  
Don't forget my sun  
To include everyone  
I tuck you in  
Warm within  
Keep you safe from sin  
Till the sand man he comes

Sleep with one eye open  
Gripping your pillow tight

Exit light  
Enter night  
Take my hand  
Off to never never land

Somethings wrong,shut the light  
Heavy thoughts tonight  
And they aren't of snow white  
Dreams of war  
Dreams of lies  
Dreams of dragons fire  
And of things that bite

Sleep with one eye open  
Gripping your pillow tight

Exit light  
Enter night  
Take my hand  
We're off to never never land  


Then dick starts to play his guitar solo  


(Victoria) now i lay me down to sleep.  
(Dami) now I lay me down to sleep.  
(Vic) pray the lord my soul to keep.  
(Dami) pray the lord my soul to keep.  
(Vic) if i die before i wake.  
(Dami) if i die before i wake.  
(Vic) pray the lord my soul to take.  
(Dami) pray the lord my soul to take.

Victoria:

Hush little baby don't say a word  
And never mind the noise you Heard  
Its just the beast under your bed,in your closet,in your head

Exit light  
Enter night  
Grain of sand  
Exit light  
Enter night  
Take my hand  
Were off to never never land

(Were off to never never land,take my hand)  
(Were off to never never land,take my hand)  
(We're off to never never land)  
(We're off to never never land)  
( we're off to never never land)

The song ends and everybody cheers

Vic: Thank you Gotham

Time skip

Tims pov

"That went well" i say "yup" they all say in unison"I'm off to bed" mentioned vic "night" everyone says.

Done if you want a part to then just comment. Requests are open just say in the comments peace people - author~chan🖤


	5. A different story.

This is still Dc universe but in this my oc Victoria finds a baby dami on her apartment door step addressed to her so lets see how this goes.

Victoria's POV 

It was a normal day until i came home from work at WE ( Wayne Enterprises) i got to my door when i look down and see a baby boy in a basket with a note and it read

Dear Victoria

We have observed you for a while now and see you fit to raise are child.  
His name is Damian. Please don't try to find us as it won't work.

~BW AND TAG.

Strange but i take the baby in any way and hold him in my arms " so your name is Damian, well now then ill have to call dick to help me get some stuff but for now you can read here"

The next day

I sit down on my couch while holding damian. Ive just called dick and he said he'd be here in a few minutes. I look at the baby in my arms and he's adorable.

I then here my buzzer go off and i buzz dick in. When he see damian he starts fangirling " hes sooooooooooo cute! were did you find him?" Dick questions "my door step" "really?" "Yup" "really" "yup" "god" " so lets go get some stuff for this little guy here" " lets go" 

time skip

Damian happily played with some toys we bought him. Dick kisses me bye then leaves. I go to my TV and go on youtube and start playing ticking then start making tea.

Time skip sorry for all the time skipping

Its damis 5th bday and we're celebrating at the manor. We get out the car and dami runs faster than light towords the front door. We get inside and confeti is everywhere he was so happy. 

Well there if you a sequel tell me please.


	6. The after math of Tim's brakeup!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the one that turned into a book.

I wanna mention that the only boys mentioned in this chapter are conner, dami and timmy also my oc is in here like usual. Enjoy. 

Tim's pov

"What?" I asked kon. "I'm breaking up with you." "Good luck kon."

1 minute later

"HE DID WHAT!!!!" Victoria screamed. "He broke up with drake! I will kill him for you."dami said. "Please don't" steph exclaimed. "Why don't we have a day at the mall." Babs says excitedly "YEAH" we exclaimed together.

Time skip

Tims pov  
"So are we gonna have a girls(+dami and timmy) night?" "Heck yeah".

There is a part 2


	7. chapter 2 of The After Math Of Tim's Brake Up.

Tim's pov

We're all in Victoria's room and were watching the banana split movie and Snorky was about to run a guy over and we were chanting "kill him" because he had cheated on his wife. We were laughing and chatting until we heard a knock on the front door. (All they are the only people there. Bruce and Alfred are on a biseness trip and Dick and Jason are on patrol) We grab a weapon each and answer the door. Whos there shocks even Cassie (Cassandra Cain) "Kon?" I say angrely. "Hey Tim im sorry! Will you be my boyfriend again?" He asks.

"No!" I shout "leave now!" But he doesn't. "Oh you thought you had a choice." He laughed "you are an IDIOT" Victoria then held her AK47 (with kriptonight bulits in) to his head "LEAVE NOW" Victoria says in a dangerous voice "yes ma'am." He then spends off.

That's chapter 2 done and yeah this will have a separate book on my account bye~ author chan.


	8. Batkids street kids AU

Hi

Ages  
Dick:13  
Victoria:12  
Jason:10  
Cassandra:8  
Tim:7  
Steph:7  
(Y/N):6  
Damian:4  
Shawn:11  
Roy:10  
Kori:10  
Babs:13

Bruce isn't in this.But reader and Victoria are.

Dicks POV 

"Come on slow pokes" i say looking behind me. I see that dami and timmy hold in right behind me, jay and (y/n) behind me and tori in the back. "We're nearly there now" Victoria has exclaimed "WE'RE HOME" i scream. There we see Cassandra, Steph, babs and shawn.(shawn isnt dicks girlfriend in this) helping Kory and roy pack up.

Roys pov

We look up and see that dick,tori,jaybird,timmy,(Y/N/N) and dami are back. We're getting ready to move locations to an abandened apartment. The others went to get supplies for the trip there because its on the other side of gotham so yeah. "Everything set?" Tori asks  
"Yup" was the reply shawn gave. "Lets get going then" says dick then he climbed the fire escape to the roof. Yeah we're roof running there.

(Time skip brought to you by a tired author)

(Y/N)'s pov

We made it. We're currently unpacking the supplies while big Sis (Victoria) and dick go to pick pocket from the rich. I'm playing with dami while we settle in. We have to share rooms so all the girls are in one and all the boys in the other. Tori and dick return and with some new kids "you can introduce your self" sissy mentions "hi I'm...

CLIFF HANGER


	9. Batkids street kids au part 2

(Y/N) POV

"Hi my name is conner, this here on my left is bart, on my right is cassie, behind me is megan, theres Gabrielle, Garfield, Jaime, Brion, Victor and Tara. Nice to meet you all." Says this conner dude. "Well I'm Victoria and this is my little (what you identify as) (Y/N). These are Dick, Barbara, Shawn, Jason, Roy, Koriand'r, Cassandra, Tim, Stephanie and Damian" Victoria lists of.

Conner's pov

After introductions we were show were we where gonna sleep. We settel in and sleep.

Time skip to the next morning by a lazy author.

Shawn's POV 

These new guys are OK the girls actually are cool and Tara is quiet funny.

So there will be a part 3 at some point in the near future but here are the newbise ages

Age  
Conner:13  
Megan:12  
Cassi: 12  
Victor:12  
Brion:11  
Gabriel:11  
Garfield:7  
Bart:7  
Jamie:8  
Tara:5


	10. Request are welcome

Please send in your requests i'll try to make it happen.

😊


End file.
